The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to a welding power supply unit that includes a roll cage assembly with incorporated lift handles.
Welding systems and power supplies are frequently used in harsh environments where they may be exposed to debris, dust, and other deposits that can harm or damage the welding power supplies. Similarly, common welding environments may include exposure to vibrating and mechanical tools, contact with which could damage a welding power supply. In addition, welding systems and power supplies are often subject to excessive handling and transportation requirements. Furthermore, welding power supplies, which may weigh over 80 pounds, are frequently difficult and cumbersome to transport or reposition.